1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lipstick container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mirrored lipstick container wherein the same is arranged to permit visual observation of an individual during lipstick application.
2. Description of the prior Art
Lipstick containers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to provide for the directing of a lipstick relative to a holder structure such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,114; 4,888,667; and 4,984,919.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,128 sets forth a container structure having a lipstick tube removably mounted relative to a housing, with the container structure including a mirrored surface for lipstick application.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved mirrored lipstick container as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.